


Jealous

by LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife



Series: Shield Wolf [13]
Category: No Offence (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, It's Randolph Miller - it has to contain smut!, Jealousy, Love, Or he'd never forgive me!, Romance, Smut, The Smile (TM), but done most tastefully of course!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife/pseuds/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife
Summary: She should really know by now that she's Randolph's sun, moon and stars!-I blame the plot bunnies - they made me do it!Based upon 'No Offence' a most excellent channel 4 police procedural series. Seriously, it's brilliant, go watch it!Professor Randolph Miller is truly an amazing character who reminds me of a uni tutor I had.A loving, smutty, one-shot, set sometime after series three has ended.Please heed warnings and tags and notes etc before reading.-Alright Bambinos, please read and enjoy!Kudos and Comments always greatly appreciated.
Relationships: Randolph Miller/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Shield Wolf [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978786
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Jealous

The food was rubbish. She smiled as she imagined Randolph complaining. He'd probably say something along the lines of: 'Poncey crap, not proper food! How is a bean balanced on a sodding lettuce leaf a full meal?' while gesturing at his virtually empty plate in disgust. He'd probably want a kebab on the way home. Horrid things, but he seemed to enjoy them. The thought of him was the only thing keeping her sane and calm that night. If she closed her eyes, she could picture him sitting next to her. Looking down at her, his eyes twinkling impishly and his lips curled up in one of his mischievous, wolfish smiles that she adored so very much. The same smile that made silent, wicked promises. Promises of what he'd do to her later when they'd eventually escape the tedium of this, the annual, regional police dinner. 

The food had all been cleared away, and now it was lots of mind numbingly boring speeches from the higher ups to sit through. Said speakers included the mayor, the regional chief of police and some guest speakers she'd never heard of before now. Randolph would know who they were. If he was here, he'd lean over and whisper their names to her. Tickling her ear with his breath, and then add whispered wanton promises that he'd never failed to keep. He'd then lean back in his chair again and laugh heartily at the blush he'd caused to creep up her neck and face.

And it's all very tedious. All the more so because Randolph was not actually sitting next to her. She missed his presence keenly. Her imaginings were the only part of him with her tonight. She found herself turning to her right side, where he liked to be, opening her mouth to say something, only to snap her mouth shut and turn back to stare at her stupid glass again. Realising, with a sad frown that her best friend, her lover and oppo was not there to pass whispered observations to and from.

Professor Randolph Miller was instead sitting with his Science team, diagonally across from her, two tables to her right and three in front. Inspector Deering, Viv, was surrounded by her police team four tables away at the very front. Bea was alone, sat with varied other auxiliary staff, accountants, IT etc. Everyone at her table was way too far down the pecking order to be granted a place near the front, like the others.

The table places were set by those up high, so no-one had a choice in their placement. Randolph had tried to get her moved, to no effect. 

"Sorry love, my car's not German enough to have enough clout to change things," he'd announced sadly.

She's not really talking to anyone, not really knowing anyone that she's been tagged onto the table with. She's having a really rubbish time all in all. Not liking large gatherings, like this, at the best of times, she had asked if she could skip it instead. But she'd been told that to not attend would be noticed by higher ups and most definitely frowned upon. It was compulsory attendance. She received some texts from Viv asking if she was ok and telling her that once the speeches were done, they were all free to mingle and move about. Nothing from Randolph though, apart from one just after they'd parted to find their seats telling her that he dearly missed her and wished she were here with him by his side as she should be. She felt her eyes water at that and had to choke back a sob. 

She can see him. Can hear him laughing, joking and enjoying himself. She frowned as she watched him. He was sat in-between two of his female co-workers, knowing that one he'd had a fling with and the other wished to do the same. She looked away, unable to watch.  _ Jealous! _ a small voice whispered at her. She texted him.

Sexy Shield Wolf  
  


Hello Wolfie. I miss you x

She waited. No reply. She gritted her teeth and frowned, deciding to distract herself and check on her phone to see the progress of her password unlocking algorithm. 

_ 99% done… 100%... Complete... _

She sent a text to Randolph again.

Sexy Shield Wolf  
  


The algorithm to crack the password has finally finished! Hooray! :D xx I'm going to try and sneak out to go and check on it xx

She was sure he'd be pleased that it was finally done after two long days of waiting. Again, no reply. She texted Viv with a similar query.

Big Boss Lady  
  


Hi Ma'am. The password algorithm has just finished. Is it ok for me to go and check on what it has found?

In Bea's eyes, this was the perfect excuse to flee as far as she could from this horrid situation she found herself in! Viv replied:

Wait until the current speaker has finished, then use the cover of the applause for him, and the same for new one going up, to sneak your arse out. Is Miller going with? 

probably not. I let him knw, but he's not answering my texts at the mo... :0(

don't worry. You know how wrapped up in conversation he gets :0) just look at when you two get going! I promise to nab the silly old git and send him on to you later!

They'd all been eagerly waiting on the evidence that the unlocked hard drive would provide, ever since they had acquired it. Bea replied.

don't worry about bothering him. I'll speak to you both tomorrow to tell you what I've found. 

She swallowed a sob again as she heard Randolph's distinctive laughter carry over to her. She glanced over at him again, letting her thoughts spiral away, guessing that she'd be spending the night in her flat alone tonight. Once he got going, he'd not stop until the drink stopped flowing or the company petered out, whichever occurred first. She really didn't like it when he drank too much, if she was with him, she could distract him from drinking with her presence, but he was a big boy and she wasn't going to nag him about it. 

Bea tried sending one last text to Randolph as a loud round of applause snapped her back to reality.

Sexy Shield Wolf  
  


hello again Wolfie. Just to let you know that I'm leaving now to check on my work xxx love you xxx

No reply again. She sighed and rose up to go, taking her chance to leave, just as Inspector Deering had suggested. The clapping for the finished speaker was dying off and it was announced that there would be a five minute lull before the next speaker. She had to walk behind Randolph's table to get to the exit. She gritted her teeth, deciding to go and talk to him before leaving. She touched his shoulder to get his attention, he turned and grabbed her hand.

"Hey! What's up love?" he asked, gifting one of his beautiful smiles to her.

"Nothing's wrong Randolph," she lied as she returned a poor imitation of a smile back to him, "I just came over to tell you that I'm heading off." 

He rose out of his chair, aiming to leave with her. This caused consternation among the others sat around him.

"Hey, no you can't leave now, the serious drinking hasn't started yet!"  "You can't leave us yet." "Stay! please!"

They all pleaded with him. He was obviously torn as to what to do as his face changed, his smile changing into a frown. Bea didn't mind him staying, he was more of a social beast than her after all. What was worrying her was the woman sitting next to him. It was the same one who was always frowning at her, throwing overly loud condescending comments towards, not caring if they were within her hearing or not. She had a sneaking suspicion that it was her who had started the hurtful gossip that Bea was too young for Randolph, and how he would drop her soon for someone more experienced. She'd asked Randolph about her, and he'd told her that they'd flirted before Bea had met him. He'd shrugged, telling her that there was nothing in it. He  _ was _ a terrible flirt, that was true, but she trusted him implicitly. It didn't usually bother her, but tonight, it grated. Bea trusted Randolph, but not this awful woman. All Bea's instincts screamed at her that she was out to cause trouble between her and Randolph deliberately.

The horrid woman frowned at the way Randolph ignored their pleas and how Bea held his attention. She placed her hand on Randolph's, causing him to turn away from Bea. The woman sent her a smug, satisfied look, causing Bea to look away, so that she completely missed the frown Randolph sent the woman and how he tugged his hand away from her.

The next speaker was about to start. She needed to leave now, or she'd be spotted and get into big, big trouble. She could already feel the burn of several pairs of eyes on her, including the frowns of the people sitting on Randolph's table. Her introvert self shouted at her to go.  _ Run now! _ She pulled her hand out from his grasp, panicking and not waiting to get told off. She rushed out, all but running. Just like Cinderella leaving the ball, except no shoe was left behind this time, just her prince. His voice shouting her name, chased her out of the door. She kept running until she was out in the cool night air, so glad to be outside. She stopped and breathed deeply to calm her anxiety away. Big groups like that were most definitely not her thing. And she detested being the center of attention like that. All those people staring at her, and that woman sending daggers her way. It was just too much!

She decided to walk back to the station instead of getting a cab, it was only twenty minutes and she really needed the fresh air to clear her head. Randolph had warned her not to walk through this area alone, but right now, she was that upset, that she wasn't really thinking straight. The tears that had been threatening to overwhelm her all night finally escaped. She roughly swiped at her face, wiping them away. She knew that she was being stupid, making more out of something than was really, actually there.  _ You're jealous! _ . The small voice told her once again.

She kicked a plastic bottle violently along the path in front of her. Kicking it in front of her as she walked along. She was so focused on that, that she didn't notice the man coming towards her until he used his foot to stop the bottle dead in its tracks. She stalked, looked up. He leered, she could smell the alcohol on his breath and reeled back. He leant forward, grabbing her arm, the sleeve of her jacket ripped as she pulled free after kicking him in the shins, hard! She ran the rest of the way to the station, not stopping to look back.

Back at Friday Street, she paused in the waiting room to get her breath back before asking to be buzzed in by the desk officer, showing him her ID badge. The night shift duty sergeant turned to her, his face frowning as he recognised her.

"Hi Bea. Why are you here and not at the party with everyone else?"

"Oh, I bailed. I've got some work to check on."

"Oh," he nodded, "Miller not with you?" he asked.

She looked down and shook her head.

"No, he's still at the party. Surrounded by his science department  _ lady _ friends," she doesn't know why she added the last sentence.  _ Jealous _ the voice said again.

"Oh," he frowned, "I'll stop by your office on my rounds later, it's a bit dead here at the moment, although I hope I haven't just jinxed it!" he smiled at her as he waved her through.

She laughed, waved back and headed off up to the office. Going to her little corner, her tiny kingdom tucked away there. She'd daisy chained together three of the best desktops she could beg, borrow or steal. Stuffing extra hard drives, processors and memory into them, changing the OS to Linux. So she now had a mini super-computer sat under the desk. It was all humming away quietly, now it had finished its task.

The monitor told her that she was into the hard drive, but all the files were encrypted.  _ Bloody bugger _ , she thought. Heavy duty encryption as well.  _ Double bloody bugger. _ She set another algorithm off to run. The computers all set to it noisily, revving themselves up like a noisy jet engine. While they worked, she sat back, thinking back on tonight. She knew she was being stupid, over thinking. The green eyed monster had got hold of her...

Her phone rang. _Randolph!_ She smiled gleefully and answered.

"Hello my lovely darling girl. Where the hell are you? Are you with Viv? The boring talks have finished, so you can come and keep me company now. I've a nice warm seat on my lap waiting for your lovely bottom to sit itself down on!"

"I'm back at the station."

"What are you doing there, love?"

"Um, I sent you some texts earlier saying why, did you not see them?"

"Sorry, love, I haven't had the chance to check. I just managed to sneak out now, as soon as I could, when the speakers had finally all finished, so I could find you. You just rushed off earlier without waiting for me, love, and I didn't see where you'd gone. Are sure that you're ok? You sound a bit pissed off..."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. You get back to the party, you looked like you were having a good time. I'll be ok here, I'm just running another algorithm."

"Hey, love! It's not my fault about the seating arrangements."

"Yes, I could see that you were enjoying your seating arrangements all right."

He paused. "Hang on, are you jealous, love?"

*silence* 

"Bea? You've no need to be."

She sighed. "You don't need to check on me. I've Viv's permission to work here. I checked with her before I left."

"I just want to know that you're ok, love."

She could hear in the background, noises calling him back and of a female voice telling him that his drink was ready and waiting for him. 

Bea ground her teeth angrily. "Is this going to take long? I'm in the middle of something important here?"

He sighed. "They're just work colleagues. You're my only groupie. I miss you! It's not the same here without you here."

"I miss you too, Wolfie." She sniffed, her tears returning. "But, I told you, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"Well… if you're sure… this party's going to be a late one, I'm not sure when I'll be back…" She could hear more background noises including that same female voice as before, calling him back.

She gritted her teeth again. "Don't worry yourself, it sounds like you don't need me there anyway. Go and enjoy yourself. I'll be here all night anyway. Busy. Working." She hung up on him, slamming her phone down on her desk.

_ Jealous! _

-

Her hearty swearing and ill-tempered kicking of the innocent rubbish bin round the room was interrupted by the duty sergeant coming into the office. 

"Hey hey! What's the poor bin done to upset you so much?"

"Oh nothing. Just…  _ things _ …" she frowned and fisted her hands tightly.

"Tea break?" he asked.

"Yea, why not," she sighed, flexing her fingers out to release some of the tension.

It's the same officer, Sergeant Blake, who she helped a few weeks ago with the misbehaving front desk computer, the one who had told her about making mix tapes for his wife. 

"So," she's not really good at small talk, "how are your family, all ok? I heard someone say that your wife's expecting again?" she tried.

"Yea, she's four months gone, so early days yet. And they're all good. I'm actually glad I'm not at the party tonight as I'll get home at a decent hour compared to that lot there. Which always keeps the wife happy! There'll be some banging hangovers tomorrow morning when they all roll in, probably straight from the party some of 'em," he laughed.

"Yea, there's nothing better than being stuck in an office with colleagues reeking of booze the next day," she wrinkled her nose at that thought.  _ That'll probably be Randolph tomorrow _ she thought.

"What happened there?" he asked as he pointed at her torn sleeve.

"Oh... Yea, you should see the other guy," she laughed away the scary incident, "a man tried to grab me and it got torn when I ran away from him on my way here."

He frowned. 

"Has no one told you not to walk that way, even during the day?" he asked.

She sighed, not really wanting to acknowledge her stupidity earlier. 

"Yes, Randolph warned me. But I was a bit preoccupied tonight. I forgot," she said, feeling a bit stupid at her rushed error in choosing to walk.

"Were you angry? Like earlier?"

She nodded.

"Because he's still at the party?"

She nodded again. 

"Am I that obvious?" she looked down, fidgeting with her hands.

He laughed.

"To me you are. But that's only because I recognise the symptoms."

She looked up sharply at that.

"I recognise them as it's the exact same as me and the wife. With me being the shy, jealous one to her loud extrovert."

She stared at him.

"Try not to worry. I'll bet my firstborn's favourite toy that Miller will be here within the hour."

She smiled nervously at that thought.

"Thank you. I'm not sure why I'm acting so stupidly..." she admitted.

"I know that I would let my low self confidence get the better of my usually good judgement. Don't let the little jealous voice see things that aren't there. Don't listen to the green eyed monster."

She nodded, grateful for his understanding.

"I'll try, thank you," she smiled at him kindly.

Her phone pinged. 

"Oh! My program has found something, I'd best get back. Thanks for the tea though. And the chat."

He stayed sitting, watching her walk away. A thoughtful smile on his face. He watched her go back upstairs, then picked his phone up.

-

Back at the office, she sat in front of her screen, not really looking at anything, blankly staring off into space, the loud whirring of the computers lulling her off to daydream about the evening.

_ Sergeant Blake was right, _ she thought.  _ I am jealous and I was letting my low self confidence and anxieties spiral away with themselves! I should phone Randolph and apologise for hanging up and being snappy when he'd done nothing wrong. _

She picked her phone up, staring at it, self doubt causing her finger to pause over the call icon.

She didn't hear Randolph until he stood behind her and touched her shoulder. Causing her to scream, jump up, dropping her phone in the process.

"Sorry love!" he laughed and pulled her in for a hug. 

"Randolph!" she smiled widely up at him, "What are you doing here?" she asked, "I Thought you were busy drinking with your  _ floozies _ ," she added quietly, no anger to be heard in her voice, just resignation.

He laughed. 

"Oh them! They're nothing. You're the only floozy, hussy, strumpet, minx, and jezebel I'm interested in love. You're my only groupie."

She wouldn't look at him, she felt so ashamed. He tenderly lifted her chin up and saw her red eyes. Noted how she's been crying.

"Oh love, come here," he pulled her in closer, holding her tightly but gently against him.

She sobbed into his shoulder, clinging to him desperately. 

"I'm sorry! So sorry for being so stupid and angry and jealous and scared. I'm not sure what came over me, I just couldn't help myself. I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

He laughed.

"Oh love. You've really nothing to worry about. I know I'm a big old flirt. And I'm sorry if I caused you any worry or hurt." 

She sighed.

"No! You shouldn't apologise for who you are. It's my lack of confidence that's the problem here."

He laughed heartily at that, causing her to frown. 

"Oh Bea, love! If only you knew the amount of 'fielding' I've had to do!"

"Fielding?" she looked at him, her brow creasing as she wondered what he was on about.

"Yes, love! Growling wolfishly at all the idiots following in your wake! It's a full time job keeping the competition away!"

"Competition?" she was so confused, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yes love!" 

A small smile crept up her tear stained face at his silliness as he mimed his actions. She stopped it from growing though. Replacing it with a frown at the thought of her poor Randolph having to do that. She'd never in her wildest dreams thought that she'd have men chasing her. Why would they? She changed the subject quickly, not wanting to dwell on it as she knew how it probably hurt him having to do that. He liked to joke about that stuff, but she knew that it was a cover for his anxieties.

"So, why are you not still at the party? I know that you enjoy them more than my socially anxious self does," she chuckled nervously at herself.

"Oh, I got bored," he waved his hand nonchalantly. "There was no groupie to people watch with. No one to play double entendres chess with. No one to stop me from drinking too much by distracting me with their hugs or kisses. I turned to my left and you weren't there to ask about what you thought about X or Y. I missed you. Besides," he frowned, "I was just on my way out when Viv grabbed me. She'd got a text from the duty sergeant here saying you'd been attacked! What's going on Bea?" he was suddenly serious.

She looked down. Ashamed. 

"I walked back from the party to here… Through where you said to not."

"Bea!" 

"I'm ok though, just my suit jacket sleeve ripped," she looked back up at him again, her eyes pleading for him to understand.

"Silly girl! Why do that? Why walk through there?"

"I was scared. In the big hall. All those people were looking straight at me when I was standing next to you, and…" she stopped herself. "Um… I just needed some fresh air to clear my head. Wasn't thinking straight."

She looked away, nibbling her bottom lip, twisting her hands together.

"Are you sure that's all? You're not missing anything out?"

_ He's so good! _ she thought.  _ He can read me like a book! _

"Um…" 

"Was it Helen?"

"Helen?"

"Sitting to my left. Shit stirring bitch!"

Bea looked up sharply at that.

"Don't think I don't know what she's been up to. She somehow thinks that you took me from her. That without you, I'd be with her." He leant forward and took her hands in his. "I wouldn't bloody touch her, even if she was the last god-damn woman on earth! The only reason she's still here is because she's got the chief super wrapped around her grubby little pox-ridden fanny! But she won't be annoying either of us for much longer, not if my cunning plan all pans out!" He showed her his teeth in a wicked smile. "No one upsets my beautiful girl and gets away with it!"

Bea laughed, her laughs turned to body heaving sobs. 

"Aw, come here, love," he pulled her in, a big bear hug, holding her tightly in his arms. Kissing her head, stroking her gently and whispering beautifully endearments to her. Her sobs eventually subsided, turning instead into hiccups. She mumbled another apology into his, now soggy, shoulder. 

"Come on love, let's get home," he said softly. "All this can wait until tomorrow morning."

-

Tucked away in bed later that night, curled around each other, a tangle of mingled limbs and tongues. Two people becoming one. Just them. Nothing else. No sounds but those of their own making. Kissing, touching, making love. Peaking with a sharp cry of each other's names. Then stillness, a falling apart, the only sounds were their heated, fast panting, gradually slowing, calming to regular breathing. Then, another coming together, this time all tight hugs and sleepy, satisfied kisses.

"Bea, love."

"Yes, Wolfie?"

"You know that you're my everything. I mean, I know I'm not the easiest of men to be with," he shushed her protests, "but never forget that you're my sun, moon and all the stars in the heavens all put together, love."

"Oh Randolph," she sniffed, "I know… I just," she sighed deeply, "I'm sorry for being so…"

"What? So delicious? So beautiful? So shy and innocent? Although not as innocent as you were pre me," he chuckled, "no need to apologise for anything, love. You're you, and I'm me," he shrugged. "But together, we're unstoppable. Right, love?"

"Yes, Wolfie. I love you."

"Likewise. I love you likewise my lovely groupie." 

She laughed at his silliness. Her giggles cut through and chased away her tears, just as he'd hoped.

They curled up closer, their kisses becoming ever more heated again. Tongues, lips and hands roaming, scrabbling, desperately looking for purchase on already slick skin. She released a sharp intake of breath as he found his target, as he dived deeply inside her, as far as he could. Joined together, two as one again. A pause as they held each other tight, held each other's gaze, she held him tightly inside her. Then a slow gentled moving of bodies, a change of pace. The frenzied movements of earlier stilled, gentled, loving. Building to more languid peaks. A joining of bodies and souls. Peaks marked with quiet gasps of names and whispers of love. Staying together as long as they could afterwards, until he slipped from her warmth. The warm place he ever wanted to be and never wanted to leave. 

Breaths slowed again, calming back to normal. Soft touches and whispered loving sentiments were exchanged from one to the other. Stroked reassurances of comfort and love passed between the two. These whispers then changed again, settling, becoming the slowed breathing of sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
